Your Worst Nightmare
by BriHarmonKikiAkana
Summary: In the year 2009, Kiki Akana, a 15 year old high school girl, encounters a threat like no other once she learns of a demon who lurks around in peoples' dreams. Little does she know that she and her friends have to be the ones to stop him before the death toll rises. This takes place in San Francisco, California and in other countries as Kiki also has to search for others to help.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't normal for people to die in their dreams. At least, not before a demon went around in peoples' dreams and killed them. The demon caused much havoc. Whether he was torturing people, or just killing them. It wasn't only in dreams. Sometimes, he'd walk the streets and kill them there. His real name is unknown to humans, but some know him as Nightmare. No one has done anything to stop him because they'll just end up getting killed doing so. However, this doesn't imply that he cannot be defeated. He just cannot be captured by mere normal humans. Normal humans. There are some special people out there, who may, in fact, have a chance. Special people, who do not want others to know how special they are. Or how different they are. How different they were born. How different they look. How differently they behave. How differently they are treated.

Yes, she was different from most people. She was born part Italian, American, and Japanese. Having blue eyes, black hair, and fair skin. Well, her skin is supposed to be fair, but because of lack of sunlight, her skin is pale. Her mother was Italian and American... The girl's father, on the other hand, was Japanese and American (born in Hawaii, however). Beatrice was her mother's name, Kohaku being her father. She also had a little sister. Her little sister's name was Rosetta. The girl's name... was Kiki.


	2. Chapter 2

The dimly lit room surrounded by loud music was one place where Kiki would rather be than anywhere else. Especially if it was her favorite music. As she danced around her room to "All the Right Moves" by One Republic, she thought about the fact that because she's not with anyone, she could dance with her imagination without question. She belonged only to herself. And she let people know that. If any guy ever tried to hit on her, she turned them down. No guy was good enough for her, for all she knew. Well, no guy in San Fran, anyway. She has yet to meet anyone else in the world. But, as far as she knew, she had no desire to fall in love.

No desire to fall in love, no matter how perfect the man was. No matter how kind he was, no matter how much he cared for her, she wouldn't take it.

Although, the reason for this is not only because of her lack of desire, but her fear of losing her temper and possibly hurting the one she loves, making them leave her. If she was ever away from them, as she says, love songs would make her cry. With no one, love songs just make her happy because the singers are happy. One thing she loved was making people smile. Another reason she doesn't want to fall in love is because she loves all people, and at the same time, hates them. Well, not hate. She just hates how people react in bad situations, like traffic and all that, and how they commit crimes. But, then again, who doesn't hate that?

However, today, Kiki just loved everything. She danced around her room to the music. Now playing was "Wake Me Up" by Avicii. As she danced, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she yelled over the music. In walked Emmeline, her godmother. She had the brownest of hair, and sparkling, lively lavender eyes. Emmeline sat on the edge of Kiki's bed and lowered the radio volume.

"How have you been, chickie?" Emmeline asked with a smile.

"Good," Kiki replied as she sat down. "I can't wait until the field trip."

"I know, in three days, we're going to be leaving the country, and we'll be gone for two weeks," Emmeline ruffled Kiki's hair, which made Kiki huff in frustration. As they talked, Kiki fixed her hair and sternly reminded Emmeline that her hair was not to be touched. After the talk, they got into a tickle fight; a typical thing for them after every talk. When things calmed down, Emmeline spoke up again. "So, have those dreams gone away yet, chickie?"

"No," Kiki replied. "They keep getting worse. The guy will not leave me alone."

"He's seems to be a recurring character in your dream, huh?" Emmeline looked at Kiki. "I think he's only tormenting you because he has a crush on you~" she joked.

"As if! No way!" Kiki threw a pillow at Emmeline. Emmeline returned the throw, giggling.

"Alright, well, how about we go shopping today?"

"Okay," Kiki got up and put on her favorite black Mary Jane flats. Then she took her black Hello Kitty hoodie, turned off her radio, and ran out of her room, following Emmeline. As she got in the car, as always, she had a complaint about the weather. "Oh, it's a lovely day in hell today, is it not?"

"Get used to it, bud. It will only get hotter, the more you say that," Emmeline laughed. She started up the car and drove to the stores. Kiki stared out the windows. Emmeline turned the radio on, to fill the awkwardly silent car. The song "Spectrum" blared on the radio, as they crossed the bridge. Kiki took out her camera and took a picture of the waters in her view.

"I hope you have enough memory for the trip," Emmeline said, looking at Kiki, who answered with a smile. "Alright, I'll buy you another memory card." She then parked the car, and they went into the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime was his favorite time. When everyone in one area went to sleep every hour and become his victims. He stalked his prey on the streets, or he killed them in their dreams.

Yes, Nightmare was very devious indeed. He killed, and he couldn't be stopped. Police couldn't catch him, the FBI couldn't identify him, and that is what he enjoyed the most. No hassle. He could kill as freely as he desired. Blood would forever stain the streets of San Francisco, no, the world. No one could stop him. The world is at his mercy. As he strolled around the Californian streets this specific night, he caught hold of a little girl and her mother.

"Out this late? Tsk, tsk." Nightmare smirked at his new prey. "Didn't you know there are predators out here?" The mother and the girl grew very afraid and tried to run off, only to be pursued and brutally murdered by Nightmare: Their throats gauged out, intestines and other organs shredded and trailing out of their bodies, blood pouring down the streets. A savage murder, yet again, done by Nightmare. After that, his victim count for the night rose in each area he was in. Nope, not a single person could stop him. Not a single normal human. Not at all.


	4. Chapter 4

As Nightmare went around the world killing, Kiki was just minding her own business, riding her bike home late one night, not knowing the warnings that went around. And because she didn't know of these warnings, she didn't know she was riding right in the path of Nightmare, soon to be his next victim. Nightmare hear the wheels turns, smelled her scent as she approached, and sensed presence when she was just in hand's reach. Yet, when she rode past him, she immediately sensed the evil in him. As she got a little ahead of him, she skidded to a stop.

"What the hell are you?" She asked Nightmare.

Nightmare was surprised at first that she knew he wasn't human. He then smirked. "You don't know?" Nightmare licked his lips ans sneered. "I'm the worldwide killer..."

"Worldwide... killer?" Kiki then got confused for a brief moment, but then snapped back. "Then, you are a danger to everyone..." Kiki got off her bike immediately. "... which means you're the enemy..."

"And what would a little girl like you do to stop me?" Nightmare asked.

"Nothing..." Kiki said. Then, she bolted off, scared out of her wits. At this time, she had no idea about the things she could have done to stop him. When she returned home, she ran to the door but couldn't open it. She looked to the drive way. No one home. "Damn it!" She ran around back, frantically trying to get inside. As she tried and tried, Nightmare approached her house, inch by inch. She sensed him getting closer and tried to look for another hiding place. She ran to the shed and slipped inside. No luck, even if he didn't see her the moment she went to her house, he knew she was in her shed. And he knew... she feared him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kiki hid fearfully in her shed, Nightmare approached slowly, as if he was trying to torture her. Nightmare smirked at the mere fact that this was a very tricky victim, yet, very fun. The better part was, she scares easily. He knew that. She had a lot of fears that he could use against her. But... how could she tell he wasn't human? Was she... one of those?

She certainly had a dark energy surrounding her. But, did she know about it herself? Nightmare snapped himself out of it, and continued his stalking. He picked up a pipe near the shed, opened the door and...

Nothing. She wasn't in there.

"Well, you escaped this time," Nightmare said. "Where, oh, where could you have gone?" Then he turned to the house and walked toward the house. With a smirk still planted on his face, he opened the door. "Oh, little girl... where are you?" He then stepped inside, and right when he did, he got hit in the head with a lamp by Kiki and fell over. Kiki ran upstairs to the phone, thinking he was unconscious. As she tried to stop trembling so she could dial the number to call the police, she heard footsteps and her trembling grew again. The door opened, and Nightmare walked in. "Well, now, that wasn't very nice, little girl." He sneered. "You're afraid of me, aren't you? Don't even try to hide it, I can see it in your eyes. You're trembling in fear, you're speechless, alone, and soon... dead." He then pulled out a knife that he held in his pocket and walked over to him. "Perhaps I should make this look like a normal crime, rather than my usual tactics..." Nightmare kneeled down and pressed the knife to her throat. "I'm sorry, girl, but... you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, and now you must pay the price." He pressed the knife more until he drew a little bit of blood. "You know I'm not human. How?" He asked as she stopped.

"I... I don't know..." Kiki replied, shaking.

"You want to know what I am? I am your absolute worst fears come to life. I am Nightmare." And with that, he backed up still pressing the knife against her throat, so that she may get a better view of his face. His eyes were two different colors. His left eye was red, his right eye was a lightened indigo. Or was it periwinkle? There was a long line of stitching going down from under his bangs and splitting under his right eye, one line ending at his ear, the other at his neck, which also had stitches as if his head has been cut off. On his wrists were even more stitches. "Just so you know, you're right, I'm not human. I'm a demon." Nightmare then noticed that she had an unusual combination of black hair and blue eyes. "And you... would certainly make an interesting victim..."


	6. Chapter 6

As Nightmare closed in on Kiki, a light shined through her window. Emmeline was home. As Nightmare got distracted by the light, Kiki made a run for it. Nightmare noticed this and chased after her, until she ran outside. He then stopped before he reached the door and ran out the back door.

"I'll return some other time," he said as he left.

"He... he's inside," Kiki tells Emmeline as she gets out of her car. "It was... the worldwide... killer." Kiki ran into the house and he was gone. Emmeline comes in not even a minute later to see nothing.

"There's no one here," Emmeline said, looking at Kiki. "Are you sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

"Nightmare! That was his name!" Kiki yelled. "He was here, I swear." Emmeline walked over to Kiki and embraced her.

"So... it is him," Emmeline looked around.

"I don't understand."

"Nightmare..." Emmeline began. "... is a demon who originally resided in just bad dreams alone. He was mainly there to just give people a little scare from time to time. But eventually the tricks he used were no longer working. He decided to kill people in their dreams to scare them. Once he felt the great power he had while killing them in their dreams, he decided to come out of the dreams and start killing people here. However, it seems that because the world has fallen victim and thousands in every country are dying, it means he has been able to kill both in the mind and in reality."

"So, unless someone stops him..." Kiki started.

"... we'll all die." Emmeline finished.

"But, if he could kill that many people in just a matter of hours... how can anyone hope to beat him?" Kiki asked.

"Trust me... there are some very special people out there who could stop him at any time." Emmeline explained. "We just have to strike if they don't." Emmeline looked at Kiki. "Just so you know, you and I are two of those many special people."

"How am I special?" Kiki asked, looking down. "I'm just a freak..."

"You are not a freak," Emmeline said. "You are a very, very special girl. And I know why. You just have to figure it out."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did." Emmeline smiled. "It's best for you to find out on your own."

"Oh, Emmeline, you're no fair!" Kiki threw a hissy fit.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed," Emmeline said and walked up to Kiki's room to open the door. "Hop to it, chickie." Kiki walked up to her room, and got ready for bed.

"Can you stay until my mom and dad get home?" Kiki asked as she headed to bed.

"Of course." Emmeline replied.

"Alright, well, good night." Kiki said, and went off to bed. As she laid in her bed, she thought about what Emmeline told her. 'I wonder what she means by special people? I mean, I know Leslie is a pyromaniac... and Alina and Zane are... well gifted in several other things like school and stuff... But, how am I special?' She thought to herself and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
